DEATH NOTE
by Miyathewitch
Summary: Kira, yo te atrapare, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida... no me detendre, tù eres un maldito y cobarde asesino, o no piensas lo mismo Sasuke Kun?
1. Inseguridad

**DEATH NOTE**

**VALA, VALE...**

**BUENO PRIMERO Y PRICIPAL ESTE FUE EL PRIMER Y ULTIMO FIC EL CUAL LO EMPECE HACER A UN PAR DE AÑOS CUANDO ME EMPECE A SUMERGIR EN ESTE MUNDO DE FANFICTION...**

**PERO MI VIDA SE ME COMPLICO Y EMPEZO A DAR VUELTAS Y VUELTAS Y TUVE QUE ABANDONARLO...**

**PERO NO DEJE DE LEER FICS EN ESE TIEMPO... SOLO QUE NO ME CAIA LA INSPIRACION PARA HACER OTROS FICS... O COMO HABIA DICHO, CONTINUAR ESTE :(**

**HAY ALGUNAS PERSONITAS QUE ME SIGUIERON EN LOS POCOS CAPITULOS PUBLICADOS Y LES PIDO MILES DE DISCULPAS :(**

**PERO COMO SEGUIA AL RELLER ESTE FIC LE DESCUBRI MUCHAS FLLAS TANTO ORTOGRAFICAS COMO DE REDACCION... ASI QUE A MODICAR ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO O PROLOGO INTRODUCTOR... JEJEJE... AHORA SI A PONERLOS EN CLIMA...**

**LA HISTPRIA ES UNA ADAPTACION TOTAL DE NARUTO ... ES DECIR... EL ESCENARIO Y LOS PERSONAJES SON LOS MISMOS... PERO PERITO VAMOPS A DEATHNOTEFIQUISAR NARUTO CON LA SIGUIENTE TRAMA... JIJIJI ( YO Y MIS IDEAS... ME ENCANTAN ^^ )**

**YA CABE ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA, CON RESPECTO A NARUTO VA A TENER ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES, PARA HACER MAS RICA LA TRAMA, PERO LOS CARACTERES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO VAN A CAMBIAR, DEBIDO A QUE HAY DOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO(PARA MI, VALE ACLARAR) QUE SE ENCAJAN PERFECTO CON LOS PERSONAJES DE "L" Y KIRA (USTEDES ESPECULEN)**

**BUENO TAMBIEN ACLARO QUE VA HABER CAPITULOS DE RELLENO PARA ACLARAR ALGUNOS TEMITAS O AGREGAR MAS TRAMA A ESTO, PERO CALCULANDO LA HISTORIA VA A TENER UNOS 40 CAPITULOS APROXIMADAMENTE.**

**BUENO ACA VA EL PRIMER CAPITULO!**

**QUE ACLARO QUE VA A SER EL PRIMER RELLENO!**

_**RELLENO 1 : INSEGURIDAD**_

En las calles de konoha las cosas no iban bien , la aldea y sus zonas aleñadas eran un caos(y que decir de las otras aldeas), todo era una ola de criminalidad pura, ni siquiera los mejores jounin podian solucionar el problema. Siempre que capturaban un criminal venia otro y cada uno dejaba, mas victimas., problemas en raiz, corrupcion en los altos mandos de las aldeas hacian que la situacion este fuera de control... ERA UN CAOS TOTAL.

Las personas de la aldea cambiaron sus pensamiento acerca de la labor de la 5ta hokage( quien asumio su cargo por el retiro del cuarto en vez de por la muerte del tercero), muchos la criticaban por su ineficiencia y los ancianos del consejos les seguian las pisadas... ERA UNA SITUACION INSOSTENIBLE... pero la realidad era una...

NI EL MEJOR DE LOS HOKAGES PODRIA CON ESA SITUACION... ERA EL MISMO INFIERNO...

Los equipos trabajaban arduamente... principalmente los nueve novatos y el equipo Guy, quienen al llevar sobre sus hombros a esa generacion no descansaban (no es demas aclarar que modifique, por el bien de la historia, la conformacion de los equipos de los nueve novatos... todo por el bien de la historia ^^) ,no paraban de trabajar. Hasta ellos estaban cansados de la situación, y ni hablar de la hokage.

De alguna forma cada habitante de konoha temia por su vida. Y algunos ya tenian pensado en sus cabezas al salir de sus casas que algo malo les iba a ocurrir. Solo eran muy pocos los que estaban despreocupados y que hacian algo por revertir la situacion, …Entre ellos el joven de 17 años Naruto Namikaze, el honorable hijo del cuarto hokage.

AHORA ANTES DE SEGUIR CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO, HABLEMOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, QUE YO CONSIDERO RELEVANTES EN ESTA HISTORIA... MI EX EQUIPO 7 ( EN ESTE FIC OBVIO)

Naruto Uzumaki, de 17 años si…tenia una vida mas que envidiable para muchos, era el respetable hijo del honorable hijo del cuarto que habia vencido al kyubi y lo habia sellado en su cuerpo( sin morir posteriormente) haciendo que Naruto sea visto como un heroe…Con su esfuerzo logro convertirse en un fructifero jouinin y con su amabilidad y raro carácter logro que todos lo quisieran. Lider del equipo 8 con mando de Kurenai, y acompañado de Hinata Hyuga( quien es su gran amiga, y tambien esta enamorada de el) y Chouji Akimichi.

Sasuke Uchiha con 17 años no logro menos que el Uzumaki…fue uno de los mejores estudiante…no, fue el mejor estudiante de la academia. Gracias a los entrenamientos con su hermano Itachi (quien no habia eliminado su clan, solo ayudo a encarcelar a su padre ya a otros miembros)a quien lo veia como un padre y sentia gran admiración por su concepto de justicia. El y el Uzumaki se habian hecho amigos debido a que compartiero varias misiones. Pero Sasuke a diferencia de el no pasaba por alto la situación. Lider del equipo 10 a mando de Asuma Saturobi acompañado de Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka.

Sakura haruno de 17 años era talvez la chica mas popular de Konoha, alumna de la quinta (por convocación de esta) y con una belleza y talento indescriptible. Como Ninja medico es inigualable. Es amiga de Naruto y en la infancia estuvo enamorada del Uchiha(pero como no esta en el mismo equipo se sintio fracasada asi que siguió adelante y progreso. Lider del equipo 7 acompañada por Aburame Shino , Nara Shikamaru ( quien en muy pocas misiones estaba presente) e instruida por Hatake Kakashi( quien es muy apegado a esta, ya que cuando niña quedo huerfana )

AKA AKABE MI PRIMER CAPITULO QUE FUE UNA INTRODUCCION DE LA SITUACION Y DE LAS SITUACION DEL EQUIPO 7 . BESOS DEJEN COMENTARIS Y CRITICAS Y CONSEJOS YY AYUDA.

SAYONARA

MIYA

ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO:

"RENACIMIENTO"


	2. RENACIMIENTO

_**RENACIMIENTO**_

Un cuaderno que fue echo para matar…si para matar…imposible de creer no hay mucho para decir…simplemente para eso…para MATAR!

Una de las cosas o armas asesinas de toda la historia tenia un origen tan natural como el mundo.

Por que no era resultado de ningun jutsu o cosa parecida …era un arma de tal naturalidad como la vida , algo que no tenia explicacion racional, piense de donde lo piensen... simplemente EXISTIA.

Los shinigamis!

Que son los shinigamis?

Dioses de la muerte

Si , seria esa su definición mas clara.. eran dioses de la muerte.

Como surgian?

De donde?

Hay muchas explicaciones para esto…y talvez cada shinigami tenga su propio origen ,muy distinto al otro, pero que nadie sabia de su existecia era un echo.

Pero un caso muy particular era el de un shinigami sin gracia, aburrido... su nombre era Tobi. Era un Shinigami que llebaba la cara cubierta con una mascara, que le dejaba ver sus ojos color carmesi, color sangre...pero el a diferencia de otro de su especie no le hacia gracia ver a otros morir, queria diversion y matar humanos no le proporcionaba esa dosis que le necesitaba, el necesitaba algo mas...

- Este mundo esta podrido... se decia para sus adentros... - pero si alguien la usa por mi- y deja caer su death note, que simple no?

En el mundo humano…..

Un joven llegaba de su ultima mision shinobi, algo indignado... frustrado, con cara de pocos amigos, ese joven de 17 años, el cual vivia para entrenar, vivia para los demas, vivia para la aldea, vivia para el mundo shinobi y sus necesidades, era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Acaso esta bien lo que hago? Esta vez no pude salvar a nadie! Me siento inútil. Este mundo esta podrido.- se decia para sus adentros, pero su cara le revelaba todo. Pero esta actitud no era ignorada por su sensei quien lo cococia muy bien.

-Sasuke estas bien?- reguntaba mientras encendia su tipico cigarrillo

-Nada me sucede . No se preocupe Asuma sensei- dijo con tono molesto, pues a cierta forma consideraba que sus sensei se tomaba todo a la ligera, que equivocado que estaba.

-Ah Sasuke. , puedes confiar en tu sensei... despues de todo , quien sabe mas de ti que yo...

- Claro sensei- ( Que lindo es Sasuke ... con esa cara de pocos amigos^^)

EN LA PUERTA DE LA ALDEA

-Bueno equipo 10 ya se pueden marchar. Es todo por hoy, pueden tomarse un descanso y libre el dia de hoy, ya hicieron bastante, yo llevare le informe a la godaime.- y dicho esto desaparecio.

-Adios Sasuke kun- decia la Yamanaka con su tono meloso... pero quien aunque no lo demostraba estaba muy pero muy preocupada

-Adios Ino…adios kiba- y dicho esto Sasuke se esfumo en una nube de humo

- Akamaru, no te parace que Sasuke esta actuando deprimidamente- se quejaba Kiba mientras el perro gigante le daba la razon a su dueño

- No nos entrometamos en sus asuntos- regaño Ino y ambos se perdieron en la Villa...

Sasuke se encontraba caminando distraidamente por la aldea, cuando ve algo caer por los cielos... un cuadernillo negro... al verlo sin interes lo deja pasar, pero su curiosidad lo traiciona... y toma el cuaderno, al leerlo sus ojos se agrandan de la impresion...

-DEATH NOTE -leia mientras sus ojos no lo creain- la persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morira! ...Si claro…una idiotez…algo tan estupido seguro fue escrito por un idiota…naruto…si seguro fue el dobe… no le dare importancia…ademas-coloca el cuaderno en el suelo-no me interesa- y se va... pero a mitad del camino no se contiene y se lleva el cuaderno a su casa.

_Ya en su cuarto_

-A ver…leamos un poco- deia mientras abria la libreta y leia para si mismo sus instrucciones-"Para que el cuaderno tenga efecto, el dueño al escribir un nombre de otra persona en el Death Note debe tener en su mente la cara de la persona a que desea matar. De esta manera, las personas que comparten el mismo nombre que la víctima no se verán afectadas. Después de haber escrito el nombre, se transcurren 40 segundos para que el cuaderno tenga efecto y si no se ha especificado el modo de muerte, la persona muere de ataque al corazón."- todo le parecia un mal chiste, como `podria algo asi existir?, acaso era un sueño, no eso era imposible por mas que el Uchiha lo racionalizara, no entraba en su cabeza-Asi que si no escribo la causa de muerte la pérsona solo se muere de un ataque al corazon…jajajaja- reia de una forma siniestra y divertida-demasiado bien pensado seguro no fue Naruto..pero quien se molestaria en escribir una tonteria tan bien formulada- fruncio el seño , se quedo unos minutos , que le parecieron eternos, y tomo una pluma-Pero como me probaria que es cierto y si escribo un nombre? Pero si funciona no seria yo un asesino…pero el nombre de quien escribiria?-y algose le ocurrio en su mente-A ver…. Madre voy a salir!

y salio fuera de la mansion.

En la Oficina de la Godaime

A Sasuke se le informo la llegada de un criminal capturado afueras de la VIlla, era un asesino de niños... habia asesinado a mas de 30 familias en total, indefensas, con sus sucios metodos de tortura, Sasuke no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Mientras tanto la Godaime no se hizo ignorar, ya que Sasuke hace 10 minutos habia irrumpido en su oficina y 8 de esos 10 habia permanecido sumiso en sus pensamientos.

- Y Sasuke a que se debe tu visita ?- preguntaba con su cara de enfado, combinada con su cansancio.

-Solo venia a ver si necesitaba ayuda Lady Tsunade- mientras tanto escribio el nombre de ese señor, ese maldito asesino TAKESHI KAGAMI, en su libreta como si estuviera apuntando algo sin importancia, mientras miraba a la hokage y ofrecia su tiempo

-No eso no te var a hacer bien recuerda lo que paso en tu ultima mision, eres uno de nuestros mejores hombre, no me gustaria arriesgarte-

-30,31,32,33...- Sasuke contaba en su mente... era demasiada emocion para el... no lo iba a aguantar hasta que...

-Tsunade sama!- irrumpen de forma abrupta en la oficina

-Q sucede Shizune?, por que rayos entras asi? Que Sucedio?-

-TAKESHI KAGAMI acaba de morir de un ataque al corazon! Fue repentino Tsunade sama-

A Sasuke los ojos se le abrieron como dos platos, no creia lo que oia, era como una sensacion de miedo? placer? escalofrios? Que rayos estaba sucediendo?

Ya saliendo de la oficina de la hokage

-No puede estar pasando, es real, es real?- pero a lejos en la oscuridad de la villa se podia oir a una joven pedir ayuda- Que rayos?- y se esfumo a donde se oia la voz

-AYUDENME!- gritaba una jovencita, amarrada por un ladron , que al paracer la estaba intentando violar?

- No grites nena…yo EIJI MATSUDA te hare pasar la mejor noche de tu vida!- detras de un arbol Sasuke logro escuchar su nombre, por lo cual no perdio tiempo y lo anoto en su libreta.

- Sueltame! Ayuda!- la chica gritaba, pero al parecer nadie la escuchaba...

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…que sucede- de pronto el hombre cae tirado al suelo y la joven aprovecha y sale huyendo...

-ES REAL!- Sasuke no salia de su impresion... ya lo habia intentado dos veces... fue mas fuerte... fue real... Sasuke no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le dio.

EN EL MUNDO SHINIGAMI

-que sucede Tobi?- preguntaba un shinigami

- Me voy , ya me canse de tanta mierda...- y dicho esto extendio sus dos alas y descendio al mundo humano, lo mejor estaria por llegar...

Este volando con una risa maliciosa se dirige a la mansion de los Uchihas, principalmente a la habitacion de dicho moreno.

Cuando entra, sin ser notado por Sasuke, encuentra a este mirando el libro de forma divertida... a lo lejos se puede ver muchos nombres escritos en el... Sasuke no habia perdido el tiempo para nada

-pareces divertido!-

Sasuke al darse cuenta de su apararicion se cae de la impresion hacia el suelo, pero luego de mirarlo fijamente sonrie arrogante, y se incorpora y lo mira- Quien rayos eres?

- No deberias porque sorprenderte. Mi nombre es Tobi y soy un dios de la muerte, un shinigami.

- Asi que es eso,Acaso has venido a llevarte mi alma?- lo miro y le tendio su mano... mientras le sonreia... Sasuke actuba me dio demente...

-Q cosas dices? Por que los humanos siempre inventan esas cosas raras- decia con su mano rascandose la cabeza...era raro ese sujeto-… no te vine a hacer nada …en cambio vine a decirte que la death note es toda tuya…deberias alegrarte, acaso no es lo que querias? Puedo ver que la has ultilizado mucho..

-Que? Que rayos? Me la regalas? Que dices?- Sasuke habia perdido la calma, no entendia nada de nada.

-Si, en el momento en el cual la death note toco este mundo y tu la tocaste se convirtió en tu propiedad

-Mi propiedad? Acaso dices que es toda mia?

-Si…pero hay una advertencia, Sasuke Kun, ese es tu nombre verdad?

- que advertencia?- A Sasuke ya le preocupaba el asunto ese y ese shinigami no daba mucha infromacion que digamos

- Pues es simple , la persona que haya usado la death note no ira ni al cielo ni al infierno, le espera... la nada...

- Vaya, vaya... pues cualquier cosa es mejor que esta mugre! , pero , quiero saber algo- esta vez Sasuke queria respuestas, las queria ya- Por que yo? Por que me elegiste?

-Elegirte…yo no te elegi a ti fue por concidiencia- Tobi exploto en carcajadas, realmnete Sasuke era un narcisista de mierda ante sus ojos.

-Que rayos dices? No te creo… no puede ser por concidencia… tiene instrucciones!- A Sasuke Uchiha nadie nadie le iba a negar eso, la death note no paro hacia a el por casualidad, eso era inconsebible

-No te creas la gran cosa…en mi mundo no hay mucho para hacer en estos dias…no puedes matar shinigamis…y si matas humanos se te burlan …esto fue lo mucho que se me ocurrio!-

A Sasuke ese comentario tan a la ligera no le causo gracia alguna pero lo dejor pasar

-Ya veo… asi que coincidencia

-Y tu dime … mira la cantidad de nombres que hay escritos!

-Es que...

FLASH BACK

...QUE SUCEDE…MATE DOS PERSONAS….PERO ERAN MALAS…PERO IGUAL ERAN DOS PERSONAS… GENTE VIVA - despues de matar a dos personas Sasuke no lo podia creer por mas que razonalizaba, no entraba en su cabeza, era un asesino?, no el no le hizo un mal a nadie, no el hizo un bien, un bien al la sociedad , al mundo-…NO SERVIAN…ES VERDAD NO SERVIAN…GENTE ASI COMO ESAS PERSONAS DEBEN DESPARACER- Sasuke debia parar esas situacion, el no iba a permitir que esa ola de criminales siga- … Ni LO MEJORES SHINOBIS PUEDEN ACABAR CON ESTO…SIGNIFICA QUE YO TENGO LA DEATH NOTE POR ALGO- Se sento en su escritorio y sin esperar mucho tiempo, tomo la lista que se habia llevado en su paso por la oficina de la godaime, y empezo a escribir en su preciosa libreta, un nombre, dos, tres , diez, 20, 100... no paraba, era una masacre. Infartos , accidentes, suicidios, toda clase de muertes -…SIII POR ALGO…AUNQUE ME CUESTE EL ALMA YO LIMPIARE ESTE MUNDO-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Si todo un honor…pues veras Tobi yo tambien estaba aburrido de ver a este mundo decaer poco a poco… la gente esta sucia… y yo con el cuaderno me encargue de los peores criminales de todo el mundo shinobi… ademas lo mejor de la death note es que si no especificas la causa de muerte mueren de un ataque al corazon … hasta el mas tonto se dara cuenta de que alguien imparte justicia- Sasuke no podia ocultar el brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa complacida, realmente le estaba empezando a gustar este juego

-Pero si sigues asi la unica basura que quedara seras tu!- las palabras de Tobi sonaron secas, pero Sasuke se rio y lo miro con su mirada mas tierna ( Como Light en esa escena ^^)

-Que dices? Yo soy un gran shinobi que aspira a ser hokage . Bueno , excelente, amable , dedicado a mi aldea…y yo... yo me convertire en el DIOS DE ESTE NUEVO MUNDO!

Tobi no caia de su impresion, pero si algo sabia es que al lado de Sasuke estaria la diversion

- Si, como lo pense , los humanos son interesantes...

FIN

NOTAS DE MIYA

Y?

BUENO ME RE GUSTO A MI COMO QUEDO Y A USTEDES? (mas esta modificacion que le hice que me tardo una hora mas o menos, pero quedo mas lindo)

YA VA A A APRECER L Y TAMBIEN MISA? Y QUIEN SERA MISA? JAJAJA NO VOY A DECIR NADA…..REVIEWS?

...ADELANTO

PROXIMO CAPITULO!

CONFRONTACION


	3. CONFRONTACION

_**CONFRONTACION**_

SASUKE UCHIHA UN JOVEN SHINOBI DE KONOHA ENCONTRO LA DEATH NOTE POR ERROR…LO QUE NUNCA SUPO ES QUE ESO LE LLEVARIA MUCHO

SASUKE ESTABA CANSADO DEL MUNDO EN EL QUE VIVIA

LLENO DE CRIMINALES

INSEGURO

ESO NO ES LO QUE NADIE QUIERE

-ESTE MUNDO ESTA PODRIDO... - no se cansaba de decirse a si mismo...

PENSAR que JOVEN SHINOBI QUE DARIA SU ALMA POR INTENTAR UN MUNDO NUEVO….

….

-Por desgracia esta mision no se pudo completar debido a que nuestra presa murio de un ataque al corazon- Asuma no lo podia creer hace mas de dos semanas sucedian esos sucesos, muertes por suicidios mas seguidamente, ataques al corazon... que mierda era todo eso?

- vio asuma sensei esto de las muertes por paros cardiacos sucede muy seguido- La Yamanaka tambien al igual que su sensei no lograba atar cabos en esa situacion

-justicia divina- Kiba por otro lado no le daba importancia , total para el era menos trabajo, no?

- no lo se , tu Sasuke que piensas?

- no se que pensar… por ahora eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, tenemos nuestros asuntos sensei, ademas, nos estan quitando el trabajo no cree?- Sasuke realmente se tomaba enserio lo de la Death Note , le dedicaba dos horas al dia, el escribir en ella, y ahora veia sus resultados.

- es verdad sasuke kun tiene razon….ese ademas Kira nos esta haciendo un favor al facilitarnos las cosas- Concluyo Ino

- Kira? - dijeron todos al Unisono

- es asi como las personas lo llaman

- (arriba) mira sasuke ya tienes un apodo- Sasuke era el unico que podia ver a Tobi, pero este no se le despegaba, siempre estaba a su lado

- hmp...

Dicho eso cada uno partio para sus respectivas casas...

…

Ya en su casa Sasuke...

-Estoy un poco cansado esta rutina es muy agotadora

-En serio sasuke q si…como puedes hacer todas esas misiones sin resultar afectado, ademas no deberias ni gastarte, todo lo puedes hacer con la detah note..

-pues no puedo quejarme y tampoco puedo levantar sospechas…tengo que mantener el estatus de uno delos mejores shinobis de Konoha …algun dia sere hokage...no dejare que tonto dobe me supere...

- Eres demasiado competitivo, te afectara

-Pues como tedecia Tobi me resultaria muy difícil faltar a mis misiones por escribir en la death note tampoko puedo permitir que mi desempeño se vea afectado…debo mantener mi ritmo y…..- de pronto el rubio mas imperactivo entra de golpe en la habitacion de su amigo al cual por las misiones y todos esos asuntos no lo veia hace mucho tiempo.

-Teme!

- Que sucede Dobe Molesto?-

-Debes ayudarme….debo presentar un informe y hay algo que no me cierra….dale teme a ti esto te sale del alma…..teme! te traje manzanas!, Por Favor ayudame!

-Pues te ayudare…no hay mas remedio que hacerlo- la verdad a diferencia de con el resto no le molestaba ayudar a su mejor amigo, Sasuke todavia era humano .

- Ah Sasuke , me olvide de decirte si alguien toca la Death Note podra verme- decia Tobi sin animos de interrumpir al para de amigos en su discusion

-"maldito shinigami"- para sus adentros- HEy baka, terminemos esto rapido asi no te pones pesado-

-Si! Muchas gracias dobe, es que le prometi a Hinata Chan pasarla a buscar para ir a Ichiraku

- Dobe acaso no te has dado cuenta

- De que Baka Teme?

- Dejalo , algun dia te daras cuenta

- Si, Hinata chan es la mejor amiga del mundo ... el otro dia...

Mientras tanto TOBI agarra un par de manzanas discretamente por detras de Naruto y se las come... Sasuke le dedica su mirada mas fuminante

- Sasuke, que hora es?

-Las 3 por?

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..llego tarde llego tarde

el rubio desaparece en una nube de humo

…

En lo de la godaime:

-Para que me solicitaba Tsunade sama

-Itachi Uchiha tienes unos de los mejores desempeños de toda la aldea …eres un prodigo… asi que te encargare una mision…..la mas imporatante de tu vida capaz

Itachi alza a una ceja. Igualmente no era tonto. El mayor de los Uchihas ue le primero en darse cuenta que las cosas no andaban para nada bien, y seguro la causa de su mision era KIRA.

-Lo que esta pasando no es coincidencia…- empezo la hecho de que los mayores criminales del mundo mueran de ataques cardiacos no es coincidencia….tampoco se lo atribuyo a ALguna enfermedad…se que hay algo mal….y no solo yo lo se. Ese sujeto denominado Kira puede ser el causante lo se …. Tu y tu compañero asignado son los elegidos de konoha para representarnos en esta reunion de todas las aldeas para decidir que haran con el caso Kira….. por favor pon todo tu esfuerzo y capacidad en esto

-si ….diculpe quien es mi compañero?- Itachi le preocupo mucho es asunto , ya que se imaginaba quien era

(una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la hokage)

…

Naruto Namikaze, su compañero. No tenia de que quejarse, si, bueno Naruto era distraido e imperactivo y todo demas. Per no habia nadie como el, nadie amaba la aldea y tenia sus valores, su determinacion... aunque...

-Guau hare una mision con el brillante hermano del teme siento que voy a llorar, Si el teme se enterara... Itachi sempai, itachi sempai- Naruto admiraba demasiado a Itachi, junto con su padre fue su ejemplo a seguir.

-Naruto este caso es serio….comporatate- la verdad Itachi admiraba a Naruto , pero no debia hacer alarde de eso, realmente debia controlar al rubio.

-Si

Se habren las puertas de una gran habitación…..

Muchas personas se ven sentadas en asientos y discutiendo

Naruto e Itachi se sientan y miran el panorama. Muchos shinobis , generales y otros dicuten

-esto es una especie de asesinati eso es seguro- decia uno

-no esto no puede ser tan malo el mato criminales-decia otro

-una organizacion de seguro hizo esto- otro mas acotaba

-no dejaremos al culpable inmune- otro mas

Discusiones, teorias, una conversacion sin final, con un solo tema... KIRA

-es obra de algun jutsu

-eso es imposible ningun shinobi sin importar su habilidad puede hacer eso….

-Eso ya lo sabemos emntonces

-La unica opcion es recurrir a L- UNA VOZ AL FONDO DE LA HABITACION SE HIZO OIR

-L? ( todos al unisono)-

-Quien rayos es L?- le preguntaba Naruto a su superior, ya que este no entendia mucho de nada...

-Pues varas Naruto L es un detective anonimo que ayudo a resolver casos imposibles…..no se sabe quien es para quien es partidiario ni nada …solo resuelve casos excepcionales…- le explicaba itachi-Vendria a hacer como nustra ultima arma

-Pero como lo localizamos señores L solo aparece de la nada

-pues L ya esta trabajando en el caso

-Que?- la multitud se oyo sorprendida

Un hombre con un tapado y todo cubierto se hace aparecer

-quien es el?- Naruto no entendia nda

-Naruto el es el mensajero de L …tampoco se sabe quien es solo se sabe que es el unico que tiene contacto con el- Itachi parecia calmo ante todo esa situacion

El hombresaca de su bolso una pequeña computadora…la cual conecta a una super pantalla sonde se ve una enorme L

-señores soy L ( suena una voz distorcionada)les agradezco su procupacion por el caso y les informo que ya estoy trabajando en el caso ….lo unico que les puedo adelantar es que esto es un asesinato a gran masa

…

Mientras tanto entre las personas shinobis de konoha:

-Tu tenten que piensas de Kira?- comentaba el mas imperactivo del equipo Guy

- pues veras lee me parece una idiotez y el tipo esta re loco…y tu neji?

- esa persona debe creerse un dios sin duda! Pero tambien mira a las personas como lo alaban .Parece como si de alguna forma le tuvieran mas respeto y aprecio a el …que a todos nosotros

ENTRE LA GENTE:

-Kira sama es genial

- el nos salvara

-mato al asesino de mi amigo

-kira nos va a proteger

- Kira es una persona mala….mata gente

Sentado en una banca de una plaza se encuentra sasuke... escuchando los comentarios placidamente, era un show para el

-lo ves Tobi…..las personas ya me pusieron nombre y hablan y especulan sobre mi

-pero no todas lo hacen bien

-es por miedo Tobi- si relamnete Sasuke se sentia un Dios-…de repente las personas son falsas solo dicen algunas cosas ra quedar bien con la sociedad o con uno mismo…pero yo se que me tienen miedo o me admiran o quieren ser como yo

Tobi lanza una risa y se da media vuelta

…

EN LA MANSION UCHIHA:

Ya en su cuarto Sasuke le muestra a Tobi su ultima creacion

-mira querido Tobi….. señalando el cajon de su escritorio

- que es eso?- pregunta el shinigami intrigado

- hmp- Sasuke al parecer no tiene afan de andar con detalles tontos

-es un cajon con una llave… q clase de bloma crees que me estas haciendo…. Tobi no es ningun tonto… y a el no le gustan esas bromas!- el shinigami se sintio subestimado por el uchiha

- no es ninguna broma tonto pues eso es lo mas comun…al estar la llave adentro nadie creera que es importante y (habra el cajon) buah

-tobi no entender ….eso es un diario comun y la death note

- ahí va el punto lo que la mayoria de las personas guardan con llaves es un diario…. Y mira (agarra una pluma y la intenta cortar cosa que no logra) esta no es una pluma comun y corriente es mas resistente y a la vez cuando la tocas es muy ligera….mira el cajon tiene una especie de agujero muy diminuto…por donde se pasa la pluma y se bre y ahí esta la death note

- muy efectivo tobii esta muy sorprendido

- ademas si alguien intenta forzar el cajon se activa un sello explosivo que yo hice cualquier cosa metere la escusa de que eran informes confidenciales….Despues de todo estoy dispuesto a cumplir cualquier riesgo yo elegi este destino

…..

MAS TARDE:

Mikoto llama a su hijo ya que vio algo muy interesante por television y le dice a Sasuke que prenda la suya...

-Sasuke kun mira en la televisión esto es realmente interesante

- si madre ahí veo

Prende la televisión y ve en ella a un sujeto muy extraño

-Kira hola !- (DICE UN HOMBRE DESCONOCIDO)

- que rayos- Un hombre hablandole a el? Por television?

-guau tobi no entiende jejejejejeje- El shinigami se divertia demasiado con lo exasperante de la situacion par el menor de los uchiha

-soy un detective experto que ha resuelto muchos casos …me llamo LEN SEWADA o mejor dime L

- L?- Ya esta Sasuke no entendia nada

-CONSIDERO AL CRIMEN QUE ESTAS REALIZANDO COMO LA MAYOR ATROCIDAD EN TODA LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD-

Ese estaba insultandole a el, a Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que estaba slavando al mundo de la perdicion, a su Dios

- crimen? Quien te crees?- Sasuke no contenia su ira, estaba colerico, como nunca antes, estaba desafiando a el, a Dios

- Kira yo voy a atraparte tu no te vas a escapar de mi! Te voy a sentencias ¡! No eres mas que un vil asesino que no merece piedad! Todo lo que haces es solo una cosa: malvado

…..cruel e imperdonable!- El hombre no sabia con quien se habia metido

-vil asesino? Yo? Cruel ¿? Imperdonable?- no , no sabia con quien se metia, -No! Yo soy la justicia! El dios que va a cambiar este mundo que esta completamente sucio! Yo soy el dios del nuevo mundo! Y te mostrare que les pasa a los que se me oponen!

Escribe en su death note el nombre de len sewada muy grande tanto que ocupa una carilla

Habian desafiado a Dios, ahora venia el castigo divino

-jajajajajajajaja….mirate ya estas muerto…..5…3…..mirate L el mundo entero esta observandote!

El sujeto de la televisión empieza a apretarse fuerte el pecho y se desmaya, mejor dicho, muere.

-jajajajajajajajajaja. Esto te pasa por oponerte a mi …al dios del nuevo mundo!- Sasuke se rie , como nunca antes, enloquecido de placer, al ver al hombre que desafio a su Dios,muero

De pronto una L aparece en el televisor

-no pense que fuera cierto- que rayos estabapasando?-…pero Kira realmente puedes matar a la distancia- quein mierda era esa vos?-…increible….bueno te dire este sujeto estaba a punto de ser ejecutado asi que decidio colaborar…..- lo habian cagado-pues ahora te dire yo si soy L entonces que esperas matame….- Sasuke quedo totalmente atonito su cuerpo y voz no le respondian, ya no

-Que rayos?- habia en Sasuke un odio nunca sentido por nadie... HUMILLACION... lo habina humillado... habian humillado DIOS..

...

-Increible Itachi Sempai este L es asombroso me dejo perplejo- En el despacho de la Godaime naruto no lo podia creer..

...

Entre la poblacion de Konoha se escuchaban multiples comentarios...

-Increible(personas)

-Kira vs L

-Vamos Kira

-L o Kira?

...

-Vaya sasuke kun al parecer te agarro ( rie tobii)

-Al parecer no puedes matar sin ver el rostro primero gracias por la pista te dare algo a cambio…- lo habian descubierto?

-tu primera vistima fue un criminal que fue reportado con minimaidad y que habias sido trasladado a konoha y fue solo para provar tu poder….no llevas matando mucho tiempo verdad?- Como mierdan se habian dado cuenta de eso? Ese L se las iba a pagar

- ….en realidad puedo saber que te hallas en el pais del fuego y mejor dicho en konoha debido a que decidi transmitir ahí primero… no a todo el mundo como dije….asi que por suerte pegue en mi suposición…..me intriga saber como cometes tus crímenes….

...

-L es increible!-

-De veras naruto no solo provo que eran asesinatos ,sino que es de konoha asombroso….

...

-Pero pronto cuando te atrape lo sabre Kira sayonara … hasta la vista!-

Desparacecio de la transmision

Ya mas relajado Sasuke lanzo una de sus locas/maniaticas carcajadas

-Enserio me vas a atrapar L ….pues intentalo aquí esperare…- no aguantaba la ira

-" tobii esta realmente impactado ninguno de los 2 sabe quien es y aun asi el primero en ser encontrado morira…que intrigante. jajajajaja"

-Kira( L desde su lugar)

-L ( Sasuke)

( Ambos) -Voy a atraparte….no voy a parar haste encontrarte y tenerte en mis manos( al unisono)

-Por que soy... -L

-Por que soy- Sasuke

LA JUSTICIA (al unisono)

**NOTAS DE MIYA**

**Guau les gusto? largoo como lo pidieron jijijiji( SII LARGO...JEH)**

**Sisisi sasuke esta chiflado y L MEJOR NO DIGO QUIEN SERA?**

**Itachi seria como yagami soichiro ( CLARO PORQUE NI DABA PONER AL PAPA DE SASUKE) y Naruto seria si como matsuda (EL UNICO BAKA DE DEATH NOTE)**

…**.jejejeje….comente miren que me sobresforcé…..**

**SaYonara bye bye**

**Miya**

***ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**INTERCAMBIO**


	4. INTERCAMBIO parte 1

**CAPITULO 3: INTERCAMBIO ( parte 1 )**

**Notas de la autora :**

**Me encanta como va tomando forma mi fic y mi loca idea ya esta atando cabos en mi cabeza...**

**Me inspiro en la forma de escribir de muchas autoras... leo leo y leo muchos fics que me sirven de inspiracion para poder organizarme mi cabeza co este...**

**Ya no lo quiero dejar en la nada, 3 largos años estuvo este fic colgado de un pendulo... y no va a quedar asi...**

**Agradezco a los viejos reviews y a los posteriores :)**

**Sin mas nada les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta loca , pero genial idea... **

**...**

Todo estaba muy movido en el despacho de la hokage…ninjas entrando y saliendo de todos lados… la mayoria alborotados por lo sucedido en tre Kira y L...

La aldea de konoha desde que L informo de que Kira se encontraba ahí estaba en constante movimiento. Misiones de inspecciones , busquedas , vigilancia de todo tipo y en ellos colaboraban shinobis de todos los rangos

Aunque el equipo encargado verdaderamente de la investigacion era el de L

Una oficina reducida en el fondo de la torre de la hokage, en el mas bajo subsuelo era la mas conmocionada .

-Hatake Kakashi…su informe- se podia oir desde una pantalla. la verdad parea shinobis tan serios como los involucrados en el equipo de investigacion de L era el colmo que un desconocido desde una pantalla de 21' les de ordenes.

-Bien - respondia seriamente el copy ninja-…como ya lo hemos visto las muertes son causadas por ataques al corazon…ya varias personas llamaron autodenominandose Kira…como sospechabamos ninguno de los casos es cierto pero nosotros para cerciorarnos mandamos a investigar a todas esas personas , sus familias conocidos y demas... eran seres llamando la atencion u.u

- Gai- por el otro lado de la habitacion llamaba al ninja mas imperactivo de Konoha, que aunque sea raro, estaba mas serio de lo normal. El caso Kira los tenia muy tensos a todos ..

-Si… L...bueno empezando en esta semana se han reportado unos 38 nuevos casos … hubo unas muertes masivas en la aldea de la arena…y algunas en la aldea de la lluvia. Inexpicables asesinatos entre shinobis sin ningun motivo aparente, todo es un caos- sentencio

-Ya veo al parecer las cosas siguen de la misma manera..!- Tsunade sama no aguanto mas...-sabemos que esta aquí y al parecer no podemos hacer nada! ¡esto me llena de indignación! L! Que rayos nos aconsejas hacer?- pidio practicamente rogandole

-En primer lugar calmarse, de nada servira ponernos de esa manera Hokage Sama. Realmente creo que tarde o temprano daremos con Kira. Hasta ahora nos ha demostrado ser una persona con un carácter bien definido y por lo tanto predicible- afirmo L

-Bien definido? A que te refiere con eso?- realmente la Hokage no entendia esos juegos intelectuales del detective, lo unico que le importaba es mantener a la aldea segura de todo peligro y , aunque hasta ahora Kira solo asesino a los criminales, lo cual tampoco era bien visto, temia que su caceria se extendiera.

-Kira mata solo a criminales. Hasta ahora lo ha hecho. Pero el hecho de que al sentirse retado por mi haya matado a mi señuelo revela que Kira es una persona que odia perder. - L sabia que para kira su aparicion en vez de ponerlo en apuros , a Kira le planteaba una reto, una pela, una competencia y eso de cierta forma le agradaba, Kira / L , L/kira...-Tenemos ante nosotros a un ser infantil, que odia perder, pero que es increíblemente inteligente.

-Vaya vaya …- ante ese comentario un escalofrio se le cruzo por la esalda a la rubia de coletas- Realmente estamos jodidos

-Oba..digo tsunade sama…no es que…bueno es que- realmente al Uzumaki quien vivia la inegurida que estaba pasando su aldea habia notado que desde que ese Kira aperecio las cosas habian cambiado... pero el no podia pensar como el, pero algo le decia que...

-Naruto deja ya de rodeos que quieres decir?- ya estaba cansada, sin dormir, no aguantaba mas y naruto a veces la sacaba de casillas.

-Lo que pasa es que ,no quiero decir que Kira esta en lo correcto…pero el indice de crimines acaba de disminuir drásticamente desde que Kira empezo los ataques.

-Aiii... naruto puedes callarte!- la Hokage lo iba a estampar contra la pared, pero en su lucidez solo respondio por lo bajo- Pero desgraciadeamente tienes razon. Pero esa no es la forma!

Todo estaba tenso... Cada uno de los jounin se retiro. Aunque no se demostraba habia algo presente en todos... "miedo"

Un arma que con solo saber el nombre y el rostro te liquidaba de quien vaya a saber que manera... Era muy peligroso...

¿ Quien no estaba expuesto a eso?

Naruto se encontraba afligido, no solo era la primera vez que no encontraba una solucion. Porque nuestro ninja imperactivo siempre encontraba soluciones, alternativas posibles... Era Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del cuarto hokage, el futuro rukudaime ( asi se escribia?)

Salio a respirar un poco, toda esa tension lo estaba hiperventilando...

-La primera mision que tengo importante después de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento y casi meto la pata!

Estaba hablando solo, pero tenia a otro interlocutor ,escuchando sus quejas, quieen se acerco amablemente y le tendio un vaso de cafe..

-Ya hablas solo ?- le decia mientras bebia un sorbo de su propio cafe

-Itachi sempai! No lo que pasa es que no entiendo muy bien esta situación! No estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de enemigo! No estoy en una batalla ni nada parecido, tampoco se si es malo realmente o porque es asi, no entiendo y esto me da impotencia

-Naruto esta mision no es facil , no importa que este enemigo mate criminales ni nada parecido, MATA , es realmente un asesiono, y eso lo hace un criminal, no sabe si la persona realmente es culpable , no le da tiempo a defenderse ni nada, solo lo mata , la persona con quien nos enfrentamos en un asesino cobarde.

-Itachi sempai…- decia el Uzumaki mientras lo miraba con asombro. Realmente una de las personas que mas admiraba era Itachi Uchiha. Bueno, en realidad todo Konoha lo admiraba. itachi era increible, el amaba a Konoha y lo demostraba con sus acciones, el era un heroe para toda la aldea y merecia respeto

Itachi Uchiha el shinobi mas respetado de todo el pais del fuego, era la envidia de muchas naciones. Tenia talento para lo que hacia como si hubiera nacido para ser shinobi. Pero no solo era eso ,sino el instinto natural para hacer el bien y para estar para su aldea. Si la justicia tenia una personificación esa era Itachi Uchiha

"En la mansion uchiha"

Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de itachi y sasuke era una mujer que se dedicaba de entero al bienestar de sus hijos, quienes eran su orgullo , aunque siempre vivia preocupada por el bienestar de sus hijos, era muy prudente y eso del caso Kira le preocupaba.

-Sasuke baja a cenar por favor!-

Ella maba por igual a sus dos hijos, cada uno la enorgullecia a su manera. Aunque cada uno era único para ella, los dos eran sus soles...

-Si madre - se sentaba en la mesa perezosamente el shinobi, mientras empezaba a comer desganado.

-Sasuke debes comer todos tus alimentos siempre te la pasas entrenando!

-Hmp

- Hijo tu nunca cambias.. la verdad me dejas sin...

De repente se escucha un ruido en la puerta, alguien acaba de entrar

-Itachi, hijo que bueno que volviste - Mikoto sale corriendo a abrazar al mayor de sus soles

-Vine a buskar unas cosas y me vuelvo a ir- mientras correspondia al abrazo de su madre alegremente

- Que es eso? Mama cocinaste? - Todo el dia de arduo trabajo habian agotado to el ser de itachi

Luego Itachi y su madre se incorporaron en la mesa. Comiendo placidamente y hablando de asuntos triviales. Hasta que que el moreno mayor cambio su semblante por uno serio

Sasuke y su madre que lo conocian bastante bien, y sabian por intuicion que algo andaba mal, se venian venir lo que Itachi iba a decir.

-Estoy en el caso Kira- escupio sin mas rodeos

Silencio en la mesa, se notaba la tension en el ambiente. hasta que...

-Itachi! ESo es peligroso , nii san, deberias recapacitar, sabes lo peligroso que es el caso Kira?

Sasuke saltaba de alegria en su interior , su cara victoriosa se discimulaba con un rostro preocupado con su hermano mayor.

Que mejor que su hermano este en el caso contra el. Podria obtener informacion sin ningun problema

Las cosas se le facilitarian.

Incluso hasta podria entrar en el caso si le era oportuno

AL PARECER LA SUERTE NUEVAMENTE ESTABA DEL LADO DE SASUKE!

...

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Y? les gusto? Es cortito porque la proxima parte va a ser mas larguita.**

**ES QUE CON EL ESTUDIO, LA FACULTAD Y TODO ESO SE ME COMPLICA , PERO HOY LEYTENDO UNOS FICS DE NARUTO, ME DIJE QUE ERA HORA DE ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC, QUE ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIRLO.**

**POR FAVOR , COMENTEN SI LO LEEN, Y DENME ALGUNOS CONSEJOS, QUE SE QUE NECESITO.**

**Y ESTAN VIENDO EL MANGA?**

**AMO A ITACHI UCHIHA, AHORA CON SU NUEVA TECNICA , LA QUE CAMBIA EL DESTINO, IZANAMI, QUE YA FUE ACTIVADA... **

**MUERE KABUTO GAY!**

**Reviews₧?**

**ADIOS **

**MIYA :?**


End file.
